


Paging Dr. Finn

by agentmargaretcarter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Greys anatomy au, I hate reylo, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, also hux wouldn't be involved if I had known about Rose sooner @lucasfilm, hospital au, i say greys because i've never worked a hospital and that's my baseline, i won't be too graphic, slight surgical gore, this would be finn/rey/poe but I don't know what polyamory is like and I don't want to mess it up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmargaretcarter/pseuds/agentmargaretcarter
Summary: When I found out the canon ages of Finn and Poe, I was vaguely reminded of the age difference between Mark and Lexie from "Grey's Anatomy" (because I was binging); thus, this fic was born.Finnegan Twoone is a new intern at Skywalker hospital, and he has no idea what he is doing. Him, a British girl, a nerd with rolly shoes, and two stern guys (who he's trying to not pass negative judgement on, and struggling) are assigned to the talented and gorgeous Dr. Poe Dameron. While he's just trying to get by, maybe make a few friends and have one or two really noticeable triumphs, he finds himself often distracted by his teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of a pilot. I've been working on this forever (I've got like 8 full chapters already and plan for this to be my greatest endeavor in fic). I just want to see what sort of reaction it gets before I really dig into it, because I need to feed off of your kudos and comments in order to keep me motivated (because I want to update regularly with this one and because I suck at doing so). I hope you like it!

An excited murmur rose up among the interns. "What OR is Dr. Dameron in?" Finnegan asked over the noise.

"OR 4, and you're free to go to the gallery after you have checked in with your residents. Now for your assignments."

Dr. Organa called the names one by one until Finn, the girl standing next to him, a jumpy nerd, some emo guy, and a ginger were the only ones left. 

"I should have Finnegan Twoone, Rey Jakkoo, Bernita Berrinoldate, Benjamin Solo, and Armitage Hux."

The interns all mutually nodded, but the emo guy just looked annoyed. The jumpy nerd raised her hand. "Can we go see Dr. Dameron's surgery now?"

"Yes."

They turned and all but ran, half shoving each other as they speed-walked towards the gallery. All of a sudden the nerd was rolling in front of them on wheels in the back of her shoes, casually blowing a gum bubble. The rest of the interns stopped, confused. She turned around. "What. It's an easy way to get around. I hear the most hard core pediatric surgeons use them." 

Finnegan started walking and the rest followed after. The nerd resumed her rolling, this time closer to the rest of her colleagues. The silence between the group was starting to itch at him, so Finnegan got in front of the group and started walking backwards to address them.

"Uh, shouldn't we introduce ourselves?"

"Probably," replied the ginger in monotone.  
His hands were tucked neatly behind his back, and he took long, uniform strides.

 

The group still continued walking without saying anything, so he continued. "So, uh... My name is Finnegan. I'm 23. Undecided on my specialty."

"Bernita! 24. Planning on peds," called wheeled girl over her shoulder. "My friends call me BB-8."

"Why do they call you that?" asked the girl who had been standing next to Finnegan. She had a light British accent.

"It's a long story involving a round of pool and some poor decisions."

"Okay, BB-8." Finnegan pointed at the other girl. "And you are?"

"Rey. 19. Going for nuero."

"Aren't you a little young?" the emo guy sneered.

"I have a natural gift," she responded coolly, not even looking in his direction.

"Moving on," continued Finnegan, to diffuse the tension. "What about you guys?"

"Kylo. 22. Will specialize in nuero."

"Hux. 25. Cardio."

"Alright, so now we all know each other." Finnegan smiled and merged back into the group. "So what's the plan?"

Kylo raised an eyebrow. "Plan?"

"Well yeah. There's usually a plan for these sort of things, isn't there?" 

"Move! Move!" Somebody shouted from behind them. The interns immediately made themselves a part of the walls. Rey almost knocked over a crash cart, but Finnegan caught and steadied the loose equipment. She breathed a sigh of relief and mouthed "Thank you" at him. He just smiled in return.

Nurses ran by with the gurney, but they seemed to move in slow motion to Finnegan. The patient was screaming and writhing around, but a large gash circled his entire neck. Finn guessed that if it had been much deeper, the man would have been decapitated. An EMT was straddling him and pressing on the chest with a bloody rag. Both hands and feet were severed, and, he noted, some of the nurses toted portable coolers.

"Get me Dameron, Deetoo, and Piyo," yelled one of the nurses, just as the gurney reached the elevator.

The interns remained pressed against the wall.

"I bet there's no plan for that," commented BB-8.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied I'm posting the first two chapters right away. I realized chapter 1 doesn't do much on its own.

Rey took off first, Finnegan and BB-8 followed. BB-8 got to the elevator first and pressed the button. Finnegan did likewise. Twice. Three times.

"You know it's not going to go any faster," Kylo said, him and Hux walking up behind the rest of the group.

Finnegan whirled around, coming almost nose to nose with Kylo. "But what if Dr. Dameron needs our help?" 

"Quick to loyalty, aren't you?"

Rey interjected, "He means what if we can scrub in on our first day?" She smiled at Finn.

"/Your/ first day," Kylo retorted, turning to face her. "/I/ was practically raised here." 

"I doubt nepotism would be enough make your mummy let you in on a surgery."

Kylo stiffened and replied through gritted teeth. "But apparently it's enough to let a 19-year-old into the program." His demeanor changed, it softened, yet became darker. He loomed over Rey. "What does she see in you? What makes you so important?" The way he stared was too intense for Finnegan's level of comfort.

"Hey, stop," he said. Rey looked a bit shocked, like she'd never been defended before. 

Kylo scoffed just as the elevator doors slid open. All of the interns hustled inside and stood to awkwardly face the doors as they shut. 

 

 

"So how bout that weather?" chirped BB-8.

"Yes, it's very nice," said Rey.

The ride continued in awkward silence until they reached the OR floor. The tension melted away as Finnegan stepped out and asked an elderly nurse where the incoming trauma's gallery was located.

She checked her chart. "OR 4, so fifth door down, up the stairs on the right side."

"Thank you."

There was the noise of a door slamming and Finnegan spun to see a frantic-looking doctor sliding into the hall. "Miss Padme! I heard I'm needed in another OR?"

"4," replied the nurse nonchalantly.

"Thank you, Miss Padme." He sprinted down the hall, pursued by another, calmer doctor rolling his eyes.

"And Dameron should be getting out of surgery in 3...2..."

A man whooped. "Yeah! That is how you perform a piggyback!" He ripped off his mask and laughed. He had a square jaw and a light scruffy shadow. His brown downturned eyes entranced Finn even from far away. And he couldn't help but notice the muscles flexing in his arms as he came over, picked up Padme, and spun her. She looked blasé, like he did this after every surgery or something. Putting her down, he recapped, "He's a bit hypothermic, so call Ackbar and let them know they're wheeling him down for blankets."

"I will. You're needed in 4. Go scrub in." She batted at his shoulder playfully. 

"Hold on." He addressed Finnegan, "I don't think I've seen you around here before." He extended a hand. "Poe Dameron."

His eyes widened as he shook the resident's hand. "Finnegan Twoone. Nice to meet you, sir."

Dr. Dameron smirked. Finnegan fixated on the soft appearance of his lips and the slight dimples in his cheeks. "Nice to meet you, too. Finnegan, huh? I'm gonna call you Finn. Is that alright?" 

"Sure!" he exclaimed, then keeping his enthusiasm in check, he added, "Sir."

"No need to call me 'sir'. Poe works just fine."

"Okay, Si- Poe."

"Poe," interrupted Padme, annoyed. "You're needed in surgery."

"Right." He winked at Finn. "See you around." He waved and jogged down the OR hall. Finn had to admit, he didn't /dislike/ the view from behind Dr. Dameron either.

"Was that Dr. Dameron?" Rey asked, startling Finn from behind.

"More like Dr. HOT DAMNeron. Amiright?" BB-8 playfully nudged Finn with her elbow. 

"Oh look," remarked Rey. "He's staring off wistfully." 

"Am not," Finn retorted, snapping out of his wistful stare.

"Guys we should all just call him Hot Damneron," BB-8 suggested. "He'll be our McDreamy."

"McDreamy?" Rey was evidently bemused at the prospect.

"Wasn't the point of 'McDreamy' to be subtle about it?" Hux snarked.

"You watch Grey's Anatomy?" BB-8 asked.

"...No."

"What?" Finn was lost. He could tell Kylo and Rey were a bit unsure too.

"Don't worry Finn. You can be Meredith." She reached up and patted him on the shoulder, then took to her heels and rolled down the OR hall.

"Aren't I the only one who knows where we're going?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way ya darn right their first patient is Thayne I was reading Lost Stars when I started writing this

"What do we do?" Finn was partially panicking, but doing his best not to show it. He didn't want to be /that/ intern.

"We diagnose," Poe answered, entirely calm in tone, as though this were an everyday issue. 

"Was there any blood?" Rey was thinking horses, not zebras. Everyone knows the old mantra, but that doesn't mean the brain follows it immediately. Finn was anticipating a significantly worse condition than a catheter issue.

"Catheter was clear. Sheets too." Hux was as collected as Poe. "Such an issue would have been more obvious as well.

"Does that mean..." BB-8 looked down, mildly horrified. Her expression let Finn felt a little more comfortable letting his face betray some feeling. He reassured himself; he remembered that it's their first day, that they're not seasoned surgeons, that emotion is not weakness.

"We triggered a state of chronic hypothermia," finished Kylo. Now all the interns, even the Emotionless Hux, looked at each other worriedly.

"/You/ didn't do anything," assured Poe, turning all their attention to him immediately. He patted the shoulders of the interns nearest him, Rey and BB-8. “It's my fault."

"What if he sues?" BB-8 was biting her nails. They all knew that could be the end of Poe's career. Or the hospital's.

"There are protective laws in place that I can't really explain eloquently; the best example would be breaking a rib while giving CPR. One thing is more life-threatening than the other, therefore more important. Chronic hypothermia has never been recorded as a lifetime disease and is easily treatable in a month or so, therefore significantly less important than chronic heart issues. It'll be fine-- either way, you guys probably wouldn't mind a more professional teacher." He smiled, but in a way that made Finn worry about him a little, like the levity was a façade.

"No, sir," Finn replied. Poe's posture stiffened, a bit shocked, then relaxed, the forced smile fading into a genuine one. 

"I appreciate that." There was something about how Poe's eyes glinted when he looked at Finn that just baffled him. The moment died as he turned to the address the group. "But now who wants to break the news to Thayne?"

Dead silence. All of them knew the medicine, all of them knew the dialogue, but all of them also knew that there was no telling how Mr. Kyrell would react, therefore no way to be sure on how to continue on. Step one is easy. Steps two through infinity are significantly more difficult. 

Attachment is a bitch. Their time in Mr. Kyrell's room was brief, and they barely spoke to him, but now it was obvious that the interns (Rey, Finn, and BB-8 at the very least) were just as invested as Poe. Rey especially looked bothered, chewing on her lip as if she were about to volunteer, but still unsure. Finn wanted her to. He would do it, but there's no way he'd handle the situation correctly. Kylo or Hux would be just as bad, considering how friendly they've acted so far. And BB-8 just seemed too reactive.

Poe raised his eyebrow. "If no one volunteers, I'm picking." So he's going to be /that/ teacher. "I know you guys can do it."

BB-8 hesitantly held up her hand. "I guess."

"Okay. The nurses aren't here quite yet, but we're short-staffed that the moment, so it's understandable. Just remember to tell him that help is on the way. 

She nodded and clutched the chart to her chest. Finn jiggled the handle once and pushed open the door with his fingertips, holding it open for her. She stepped in first and slipped into a wary smile. The rest of the group followed, rey staying with Finn right behind their bravest peer. "Hello again, Mr. Kyrell,” began BB-8 hesitantly.

"Call me Thayne."

Her breath sucked in. She exhaled. "Thayne. I'm afraid due to blood loss in the surgery, you've developed chronic hypothermia. The nurses are coming with warm IV fluids and electric blankets, but we'll have to treat you repeatedly over the next month or so.”

He shrugged. “I guess.”

“Sorry, sir,” interrupted Kylo,”but you guess? You have a serious life threatening condition that may possibly still succeed in killing you despite our best efforts.”

“A real ray of sunshine, isn't he?”

“But-”

“Son, you don't understand. I was a pilot in the war, and I've seen what you can't even fathom. My life was in danger every day- this is just a few more.”

“But-”

“Dr. Solo, drop it.” Poe looks kind of cute when he's authoritative… Wait what? Calm down, Twoone. “Thank you, Thayne, for being so understanding. A nurse can contact Ciena for you.”

“Thanks, Poe.”

And with that, Poe smiled, turned on his toes, and walked out of the room. His interns bustled behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [whispers] here comes the temper tantrum...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way credit to my kickass mom for that thing about juggling. Also I lied it's not THAT big of a tantrum. Also, warning, language

Immediately Poe’s demeanor shifted. It wasn't mean, but it was definitely irritated, and it was directed at Kylo. “What the hell, Solo?”

“He didn’t care enough. We couldn’t juggle the porcelain. He’s going to have chronic health issues.” He banged a fist on the wall. “It’s wrong and he doesn’t even care!”

“Hey hey, calm down.” He reached for Kylo’s wrist before he could strike something again.

“What?” Kylo whipped his head back in their direction, eyes wide and hair hanging in his face. Then he immediately stepped back into his cold, but more calm, persona. “My apologies. I know this is rather unbecoming.”

Unbecoming? Finn thought that to be a great understatement, and if he hadn't been wary of his peer before, he was certainly now.

Poe narrowed his eyes at Kylo. “Keep yourself in check, Solo.”

“Yes, sir.”

He continued walking, still obviously peeved by the situation. “So now, we’re behind on our run, so we’ll pick up the pace a bit.”

BB-8 casually rolled up next to Poe in her wheeled shoes. He smiled down at her. Finn started speed-walking to keep pace.

They rotated through presentations: Finn, Rey, Hux, BB8, repeat. Kylo had been excluded for the day. Each patient seemed relatively pleasant, and it was obvious they all liked their Doctor Dameron, but there is always an exception.

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

A deep voice shook through the halls and made the interns jump.

Around the corner strode two people, a  
woman and a man, who looked positively livid. The sheer rage they exuded made Finn want to cower behind Poe, and he noticed BB-8 actually stepped behind and between them, eyes just peaking over Poe’s shoulder. Rey stood boldly next to him, and her confidence made Finn more comfortable. 

“Lilliana deserved that heart!” said the woman, with a voice at a level of shrill Finn had never before experienced.

Finn saw Poe roll his shoulders back, as though he had had this conversation a million times, and he was getting ready to trudge through it again. “If the heart were compatible with Lilliana’s, she would have go–”

“All of this stuff about compatible!” said the man, clearly the voice that had previously spouted the profanity previously. “What does compatible even mean? How is it that no one else who has kicked it recently had a close enough heart?”

“Sir, please lower your voice. Your daughter is not the only patient on this floor.”

“But she's the only one that matters! Now you're going to call UNOS and get my daughter a heart.”

“I'm afraid I can't do that.”

“You son of a bitch!” The woman lunged at Poe, meaning to grab his collar, but Finn and Rey both moved to protect him, and instead she only caught a fistful of Rey’s hair. She yanked on it hard, and Rey fell to the floor.

Finn immediately dropped as the husband went for a left hook. The man’s fist passed overhead with a soft “whiff”, and then hit the wall with a much less soft noise. 

“Rey, are you okay?”

“I'm fine.” She was wincing, but it must not have been too bad because she stood up again. Finn did too.

The woman now had the clearly stronger Poe pinned against a wall and was muttering something. He did not look afraid, just shocked. It became clear to Finn that Poe would let the woman hurt him, but he could not bring himself to hurt her, and so Finn would have to do something.

Finn yelled as loudly as he could manage, “Security!”

The man was sitting against the wall, clutching his hand. Suddenly, Finn understood why Poe couldn't hurt the woman who wanted to hurt him; they were human too. They were just as helpless, as vulnerable, and as their doctors, it was their duty to care for and protect them, even when the patients themselves would not. 

The guards were running up the hall now. Confident that they would help Poe, Finn crouched to help the man who had punched at him. The knuckles were bleeding, and a split carpal bone was threatening to pierce through skin, or maybe slice a vein or nerve. “It's going to be okay, sir,” he assured, not really knowing how he was going to help the situation.

Rey crouched next to him. She held out her hands and Finn set the broken one in them gently. “I've set a lot of bones before,” she said. “I can do this.” Finn didn't know if she was assuring the man, Finn, or herself, but he knew that he didn't have any better idea than waiting for ortho. 

The man kept squirming, so Rey was having a hard time getting in position to do the push. He could tell she too was worried about the potentially life altering damage to this man’s hand.

Finn had expected the sound of something cracking, but all he heard was the man howl with pain. It was brief, and all was calm again. Rey rubbed her thumb over the top of the hand, and while the man winced, she seemed satisfied with the placement.

The security guards had restrained the woman and were now taking her away. Once she was significantly further down the hall and the profanities she shouted began to lower in volume, Poe finally moved from his position against the wall. His face was one of pure shock, and pure pain. Something told Finn that Poe thought that that woman had a right to be so angry, so violent, and a tiny part of Finn understood why he might think that.

Nurses came and took the man with the broken hand. Rey stood up first and offered him her hand, which he took. 

“Thanks,” he said. “I didn't really know what I was doing.”

“But you were doing something, and sometimes something is all we can do.” She smiled at him, brightly. He smiled back.

Poe clapped them both on the shoulders. “You guys were fantastic. I hope that that spat didn't frighten you off the program, though, because it's not quite what a normal day is like. We're really usually civil.”

Today had done anything but frighten Finn. If anything, between Poe and Rey both beaming at him, he felt like he belonged in this program more than anywhere else in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does the fight make up for lack of tantrum
> 
> by the way y'all I write these like real late at night so if stuff is messed up, just let me know


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little long! I had my college orientation, and I forgot to queue a post in all of the confusion!! But I'm back!

Poe beelined down the hall, then took a corner so fast Finn almost ran into the wall. All the interns, even Hux and Solo, who had ignored the fight, moved with extreme urgency to keep up with their teacher.

“Aren't we out of the cardiac wing?” Rey didn't seem to actually be asking Poe, more like she was trying to orient herself. 

“Peds,” said Bernita, gesturing to the rocket ships that decorated the lower half of the wall. How long had they been walking?

A nurse ran up to Poe,and she walked backwards to keep up with him. “Doctor Dameron, I'm so sorry. They just said they had a few questions-”

“It's fine,” he assured. He had dropped his harsh posture to say that. The tension melted off of him, and his pace became steadier and slower, he was calm again. The nurse apologized again and continued on. 

They came across a decorated door with the name “Lilliana” across it in bright yellow construction paper. The door was covered in paper hearts of all hues as well. Poe swung the door open.

A girl of about five, assumedly Lilliana, was reading a book, but her grip around the cover was white knuckled. 

“Lil?” said Poe.

She set the book in her lap, though she didn't release it. “Dr. Dameron? Are you okay?”

“Oh yes, I'm fine.” He walked over to her monitors and began checking them. “How are you holding up?”

“Fine. Who are they?”

“Oh them? They're the interns.” He crouched down to be at level with her and pointed each one out individually. He'd stage-whisper descriptions to her, and each made her erupt into giggles. “That's Dr. Hux, and that's Dr. Solo, they're both grumps. That's Dr. Jakkoo, she's pretty handy. That's Dr. Berrinoldate, who wears shoes with wheels. And that's Dr. Twoone, a real nice guy.” She didn't giggle at that last one, and only looked thoughtful. Her grip on the book had released.

“So your parents made a little mistake, and your dad has to get his hand fixed. I'm going to leave Dr. Berrinoldate with you, to keep you company. The rest of them have to do chores.”

“It would appear in very lucky.” BB-8 was beaming and she crouched down next to the bed. “What are you reading?”

“It's called ‘Sisters Grimm’! It's a series about these girls who are sisters and this one guy named Puck–” 

“I'll see you later, Lil,” said Poe, standing up and beginning to usher out his interns.

“Nice meeting you!” said Finn.

“You too!” she replied, and then continued excitedly explaining the plot to BB-8. 

Poe shut the door behind them and then gestured to the desk. “If you ask nicely, the nurses will tell you where you're assigned for the evening. Your load is going to be pretty light this first day; likely you'll have a few more checkups and a little scut work, but I have to go handle some things.”

“Poe?” asked Finn tentatively. “Do we know why the parents were angry?”

Poe sighed. “They get a little aggressive, though never at this level, each time they hear about a different transplant that happens in the hospital. They're bitter about UNOS not giving them every organ that won’t fit. None of the hearts that come through are remotely compatible. Lilliana has a malignant heart tumor, and while chemo keeps it small enough, it won't cure it, the treatment is really hard on her. She's too young for us to try and remove it. The tumor sits right at the entry of the aorta and crawls into her ventricles.”

“I mean, I understand the frustration, but don't they get that you can't help it?”

“Love makes a person forget the facts, sometimes. The line between what should and shouldn't and what will and won't happen turns invisible.” Then he shrugged, and added casually, “And sometimes people just don't understand. They get scared. And these two have been scared since Lil was three.”

Finn, in that moment, really wanted to understand Poe.

“Well, it was nice meeting you today.” Finn was never the great conversationalist, and goodbyes were always awkward.

“You too,” said Poe, once again flashing that beautiful smile. “Now go.” He made a small, playful shooing motion towards the desk, then turned and walked away.

The other interns had already gotten their assignments by the time Finn got to the desk. He was jittery, confused, a whole host of emotions he couldn't quite place. They only person there was a nurse handling so many tasks that Finn almost felt bad approaching him, but didn't really know what else to do. “Hello?” he tried.

“Name?” The nurse wasn't necessarily annoyed, just rushed. 

“Finnegan Twoone. Like the numbers.”

He continued shuffling through papers, and without looking up sarcastically remarked, “What kind of a number is Finnegan?” He was still a little dazed as the nurse handed him a blue clipboard, and ended up catching only the tail end of the instructions she was providing. “–switching services occasionally to get more experience. If you're lucky, one might decide they like you, and then you get set on a specialty early; in which case, congratulations.”

He gave him an apologetic look.

“Room 1217. If you need anything else, I'm probably busy, but ask for K anyway because all of us are busy.”

“Thank you,” he said, and not really knowing what else to say, he turned and left. As he read over his clipboard, he noticed the attending he was serving under for his later shift this evening. “Skywalker, L.”

\----------

“Poe Dameron.” Dr. Organa did not sound happy, but, though they were close friends, she rarely approached him in person when he wasn't in trouble. Her tone carried a more neutral nuance to it, so it wasn't that bad.

He whirled around to face her. “Yes?”

She gestured to her office. Maybe it was that bad. 

Poe took his usual seat across from her, and he couldn't help but feel like a kid in the Principal's office, except the Principal was also his mother. That's the sheer guilt Leia could inspire in a person. “Do you know why I called you here today?” She always started this way.

“Is it that I forgot yours and Luke’s birthday?” he responded, sticking to their opening script.

“Padmé saw you flirting with one of your interns.”


	6. Chapter 6

Because his back was to her and he was examining scans, Doctor Skywalker didn't say anything as Rey warily approached him. In her hands, she held a clipboard with a transfer patient’s chart. Her last job today had been some chart deliveries, and Skywalker was her last of the evening. Then she could go home for the night. She took one more step forward and reached to tap his shoulder, and he turned around.

Rey found herself looking in the eyes of an old man, and old was the only truly fitting word. His face wasn't particularly wise, though it showed a lot of experience, and it wasn't worn, but it /was/ exhausted. This was a man who'd lived fully, who had both succeeded and made a lot of mistakes. Rey wanted to learn everything from him.

She held out the clipboard.

After a few tense seconds, Dr. Skywalker accepted the board and said, “Thank you.” His voice held a note of levity buried underneath a more grizzled tone. He gestured to the board behind him. “What do you think about this?”

He had an fMRI up. When the images flashed, Rey noticed that there was no light up in the occipital lobe, though the rest of the brain was stimulated. “She’s blind.”

“Yes, but what do you think about this?” He traced the line and guided her gaze to a blockage, a tumor, right before the lights stopped. “Is it removable?”

“Probably.”

He flicked his eyes toward her and raised an eyebrow. “You sure? Everyone else I've consulted says I shouldn't even try to remove this tumor. It hasn't moved in months, so I should just keep an eye on it. She should just live blind. Plenty of people do.”

“But you won't let her,” Rey guessed.

“I didn't.” He tapped the keyboard in front of him. A video with a more recent date stamp popped up, and in this one, the occipital lobe was just as engaged. “A lot of people /are/ content with being blind, especially if they're born so, but this woman was constantly worried, insisting there were more symptoms, that the tumor was spreading, and when she told me these problems I learned that she was living alone, that she found it hard to go out, and she had no one to help her adjust or support her. She worked well with a cane, but she couldn't afford a guide dog. She was lonely. And I thought, well I hoped, that I could help her.”

“You hoped? You didn't know?”

“Sometimes hope is all you have to go on. I never would have put her in extreme danger, at the slightest hint of something going wrong I would have withdrawn. She fine now. In recovery. Her family came to see her, and she could see them, but only if they stood close.”

“Did something go wrong?”

“No, she was nearsighted before and threw out her glasses when she first lost vision. I couldn't change the shape of her eyeballs.” He laughed lightly. “You'll do, though. Dameron might be in charge of you, but I'll try to put you on my service often. You're a great neuro prospect.”

There was a quick double knock on the door. The pair turned to find Finn, breathing a little more heavily, but trying not to show it as he stood at attention, minus the salute. 

“You too,” said Dr. Skywalker as he walked toward the door and passed Finn. “I'll see you both later.”

Finn protested, “But I'm on your service tonight, sir!”

“I don't have anything for you to do tonight. Go rest. We’ll start soon enough.” Skywalker disappeared around a corner with a flourish of a coat. 

Rey looked at Finn, relieved to see he was as baffled as she was. She gathered her wits about her, after that strange encounter, and walked out the door, saying,”Excuse me,” to Finn as she walked by. 

Finn followed Rey to the elevator. “That was bizarre,” he said, as the doors shut. An understatement– the whole day had been bizarre.

“It was,” said Rey, not sure how to respond. They stood a few moments in silence. “Do you think they'll let you sleep in the on-call rooms if you don't have an apartment nearby?”

“What?” Finn squinted at her, confused. “I mean, maybe?”

Rey mentally smacked herself. She hadn’t meant to say that outloud, but she didn't want to let it phase her, so she continued, “I'm commuting from about 2 hours away, and I have to be back in 8 hours, which gives me 4 hours of sleep. I know most interns are sleep deprived, but I'd rather not. Do you think I can sleep in the on-call room?” The doors slid open on the first floor and they stepped out of the elevator. “I doubt they will.”

He shrugged. “I mean, you could ask.” 

“You can't,” Hux breezed by them and out the doors.

Rey threw up her hands. Finn, seeing her dejectedness, said, “But do we believe him?”

“You ought to.” Rey prayed to any god that Kyle would not stop and talk to them. He didn't. But it seemed to be because of how exhausted he was, no longer maintaining that snooty posture, rather than that he didn't want bother them. He was too tired to be tiresome.

“Do you want to stay at my house?” asked Finn, then quickly added, “Not like that! My roommate backed out on me. I mean, you don't have to move in, but I have an extra bed, so at least for the night–”

Rey cut him off,“How much is rent?” 

“Split? $400. You're also in charge of groceries, because I've got utilities.”

“Done. I'll follow you home tonight,”she extended a hand. Finn shook it firmly, and the two roommates walked off to their cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way I didn't forget about the scene with Poe give me some credit it will come into play


End file.
